


strip me bare before bed

by blankcamellia



Series: Cuddle Buddy AU [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle Buddy AU, Discussions about underwear, Finding home, Inoo's a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: According to Inoo, Yabu is a lonely old man and needs some company, so he installs this new app on Yabu's phone, registers an account and tells him to solve his problems with it.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: Cuddle Buddy AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	strip me bare before bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> Kat wanted cuddles, and wanted YabuHika cuddles, who am I to deny her that? 
> 
> Truth to be told, I don't think I've ever written YabuHika properly before............ i think.... 
> 
> It's also partly referencing to her recent fic , Perfect, and you should go and read it !!  
> Here, let me link it for you; [Perfect by BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995083) !! Give it a read, kudos, and comments ♥

He’s fiddling with his phone as he’s curled up on the couch in his apartment, and despite the phone not giving him any interesting updates or notifications, he still checks his timelines every second, as if something would happen that very second. Is he bored? Not at all, definitely not. 

He’s just nervous.

In a few minutes, a total stranger will knock on his door, or ring the doorbell if it works (it’s a 50/50 chance, and Yabu finds himself to not bothering to fix it, it’s kinda fun not knowing when it’s going to work), and he still doesn’t know whether this is a good idea or not. Inviting a stranger to your home? To cuddle? Could he get any more pathetic than this? 

Apparently not, according to Inoo, since the other literally barged into his apartment the other day, took off his shoes and coat, jumped on his poor, old couch, and demanded a cup of coffee. Typical Inoo so far, and Yabu had not reacted any differently until he sat down beside the architecture student.

“So, I heard you were complaining about being lonely?” Inoo blew on the coffee in his hands, licked at the foam on the edge of the cup before looking at Yabu, head tilted, and smiling mischievously. 

“I said it one time when I was tired of buying 4 different pillows to cuddle at night,” Yabu sighs back, rolling his eyes. “How is your thesis going?”

“It’s going pretty well, I’m almost done actually,” Inoo picked up Yabu’s phone from the table, flicking it open because Yabu didn’t bother with a password, and even if he did, Inoo would still know about it. “So, about your lonely ass,”

“Can you please not say “ass” out loud like that,” 

“SO, ABOUT YOUR LONELY MASS OF GLUTEAL MUSCLES, I have a solution, and I installed it on your phone,” Inoo flipped the phone around and showed him the newly installed app Cuddle Buddy, and Yabu raised his eyebrows at the other. 

“And this will help me… in what kind of way?"

“Simple, you register, and you can choose from a list of people who offers cuddles for free, and you can chat with them first before making a decision, so it’s totally chill,” Inoo shoved the phone into Yabu’s hands, and smiled. “There, I already made an account for you, you can thank me later when your mass of gluteal muscles isn’t lonely anymore. Thanks for the coffee by the way,”

Then he was gone, like the wind, as if he had not been in the apartment at all, in a very typical Inoo-manner, and all Yabu was left with was an app he knew nothing about. 

If he’s being honest, maybe Inoo had a point back then. Just maybe. It doesn’t help with the butterflies in his stomach that threaten to break out any second, and he knows that if he lets them out, he won’t have any tools to catch them.

When the doorbell rings, he almost falls off the couch, dropping his phone on the floor. He scrambles to his feet nonetheless to greet his company for the night. 

“Hi, and uhm, welcome?” he says as he opens the door, welcoming Yaotome Hikaru, the one he had requested to come and cuddle him for the night. 

He gets greeted by the brightest smile he’s ever seen another human being smile, so wide, so bright, and he can feel one of the butterflies escape, and he frankly doesn’t care. Not when the person in front of him emits sunlight, lazy mornings wrapped in warm blankets, and sunflower fields under the cloudless blue sky. 

“Yaotome Hikaru, at your service!” 

Even his voice brings light and brightness to Yabu’s world, and he feels how every nervous cell of his being calms down and accepts that Hikaru is someone they’re safe with. 

They’ve chatted for a while, exchanged various conversations through direct messages, and to Yabu’s surprise, it never felt weird with Hikaru, not at all. The moment they started to talk about their interests, both intrigued by each other’s hobbies, time easily ran away.

It still was a bit nervous to actually meet Hikaru in person, but when he walks past him, into his apartment, he feels the warmth envelop him — the same warmth he’s been missing every cold night alone, the same warmth he’s craved when no one’s been around to answer his random questions, and the same warmth he missed waking up to in the mornings.

Hikaru is easy to be around, he’s a comfortable presence, just like in their messages with each other, and the moment they start to talk to each other, side by side on Yabu’s couch, it just feels right. It feels right when Hikaru makes stupid comments about the show they’re watching on the TV, it feels right when their shoulders bump against each other when they laugh so hard they can’t breathe at something they can’t even remember, and it feels right when their heads fall together and they lean on each other as they try to keep up with the show. 

When Yabu first yawns, Hikaru stretches his body, asking if they should head to bed. For the first time in a while, Yabu finally feels the sleepiness in his body that he’s been missing, and he just nods, proceeding to get himself ready for bed. 

It’s when he’s making the bed, fixing the pillows and blanket, that Hikaru returns from the bathroom, looking slightly awkward when he stands in the doorway. 

“Hikaru?” Yabu asks, worry lacing his voice, maybe Hikaru is regretting this after all? 

“I have a question, and it’s totally okay if you don’t want me to, I totally respect that, but…” 

“But?"

“Is it okay if I take the shirt off? I usually sleep mostly naked at home, and it’s the most comfortable way for me to sleep in but if you’re uncomfortable with it, then I’ll keep this tent of a shirt on, of course!” 

Yabu blinks, trying to process the train of words Hikaru just said, and when it finally came around, he saw no problem in the question at all.

“Of course that’s okay,” Yabu smiles, eyes crinkling into half-moons, almost disappearing when he chuckles at how Hikaru sighs in relief and proceeds to throw his shirt on the closest chair.

When Hikaru gets closer, close enough for the bedside lamp to cast light on him, Yabu sees the pattern of Hikaru’s boxer briefs.

Hikaru notices him staring and shamelessly smiles as he speaks up.

“Aren’t they cute? They got dinosaurs on them!” Then he smiles again, the exact same bright smile he smiled earlier, the same smile that made Yabu’s heart flutter and butterflies escape. The smile that spread color across his previous monochrome world. 

“They’re… special yes,” Yabu admits with a chuckle, more interested in Hikaru’s excitement than the actual underwear, but he had to admit, Hikaru was cuter than the underwear. 

“Look here, we got a tyrannosaurus rex here, then over here, we got a brachiosaurus,” 

Yabu simply shakes his head as he climbs into the bed, prompting Hikaru to join him while still talking about his underwear, and he guesses it’s part of Hikaru’s charm to make talking about underwear endearing.

He covers them with the blanket as he feels Hikaru wrap an arm over his waist, pulling him closer to the other’s body. He sighs contently into the embrace when he feels Hikaru’s warmth warm him up, and it’s so different from the ridiculous amount of pillows he’s been using as a substitute for human contact. 

Hikaru leans his forehead in between Yabu’s shoulderblades, legs already finding their perfect spot among Yabu’s own, and it all just falls into place. 

The soft breaths of Hikaru’s against his skin, and the firm but gentle hold Hikaru’s arms have around him lull him to sleep, the kind of sleep he hasn’t felt in a long time.

When morning greets them with soft rays, Hikaru is snoring lightly against Yabu’s chest, who’s turned around sometime during the night in his sleep, only to cuddle even closer to Hikaru. 

He looks down at Hikaru, who’s still sleeping, and smiles at the way Hikaru’s hair seems to unruly everywhere, how his nose twitches when a strand of hair gets in the way, and Yabu helps him by brushing it away gently. 

Hikaru mumbles something incoherent, and frankly, Yabu doesn’t care, and only pulls the other closer, burying his face into Hikaru’s hair, before he falls back to sleep. 


End file.
